In the manufacture of what are known as flat-panel displays, use is made of active matrix structures which are based on polarization effects of liquid crystals. In this context displays referred to as “active matrix LCDs” are known in which individual pixels are controlled using CMOS transistors.
A characteristic of known active matrix structures of this kind is that they are very complex with respect to the manufacturing method. Requirements for implementing a display device typically include a light source for providing lighting from the back, a diffuser, a rear polarizer, a matrix substrate having a number of row lines and a number of column lines, together with associated drivers, a liquid crystal layer, a color filter layer and a front polarizer.